It All Started with a Note
by Iluvdolphins
Summary: After Danny's secret came out last year all f the gilrs in school love him, but when sam gets fed up with it all she decides to write Danny a note telling him about her love. But things happen Read to find out! Please R
1. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but if you know where I can go so I can own him don't hesitate to tell me 

Chapter 1: The Note

Danny, Sam and Tucker had entered their junior year of high school. Danny's secret had been revealed during their sophomore year and since then every girl in high school had wanted to date him especially Paulina.

This did not go well for Sam although being friends with Danny got her a few guys asking her out a week, she always turned them down. She believed that a girl should earn a relationship like a friendship, she didn't want to use her money to get friends and she didn't want to use Danny to get a boyfriend especially sine the one guy she was after was Danny himself.

Tucker didn't get the raw end of this deal either. The girls Danny didn't go out with would find other ways to get to him and what better way then going directly to the best friend. Tucker didn't care either way because a girl was a girl and if the would even go out with him even if it was to get to Danny he wasn't going to complain.

One day Sam got fed up with watching all of the girls hovering over Danny. She finally decided that she was going to tell him once and for all how she felt. But she decided to write it to him in a note.

_Dear Danny_

_I've wanted to tell you this for a long time and never had the courage to tell you, _

Sam had enough time to write that before the bell rang for class to start so she rushed back to her desk accidentally leaving the note on Danny's desk, where she had been writing it, and she didn't even get to finish it. She however did not have enough time to go and get it because of all of the students that were now entering into the room, which included Danny and Tucker.

As Lancer started his usual boring discussion and like usual students were all ready falling asleep. Danny was one of the students who would usually take a nap in this class. Sam could only hope that he would not read it before he fell asleep.

"Oh crap" she thought "why did this have to go this way, Will he recognize my hand writing?"

Danny had set his books down for the best position to fall asleep on when he found the little slip of paper. He opened it up and read the uncompleted note. He was terribly saddened when he realized that it wasn't finished. Now he just had to know who had written it and what the rest of the note was supposed to say.

The note had fallen off of his desk after he was done reading it and had fallen asleep do to Lancer's lecture, and had landed on the floor next to Paulina's desk (which happened to be next to Danny's) where she picked it up and read it. She then got an idea.

At the end of class Sam and Paulina went up to Danny.

"Danny I," they both started to say at the same time, and looked at each other with a sneer.

"Danny I see you've found my note" Paulina said ignoring Sam.

Sam just looked at the two mouth agape.

"Your note, it was your note?" Danny asked, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you how hot you are " Paulina said with a smile.

"You tell me that every day." Danny said.

"Oh…well.. I haven't told you yet today and it seems like forever since I last told you." She made up.

Sam was now starting to get angry. Paulina was getting credit for her note.

"oh…well… uh thanks, um did you have something to say Sam?" Danny said now looking at Sam

Sam was to stunned to answer right away. Danny couldn't tell it was her hand writing. He couldn't tell that she was flirting with him every chance she had ever since 8th grade. She gathered all the courage she had and came back to reality when Danny had repeated his question.

"Danny I … Danny I… I'll see you at Tuckers'" Sam said and left the classroom. Obviously she didn't have much courage as she thought she did

Thanks for reading and Please Review!.

LONG LIVE DANNY PHANTOM!


	2. The email

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but if you know where I can go so I can own him don't hesitate to tell me 

Chapter 2: The E-mail

Sam had arrived at Tuckers house about a half an hour before Danny.

"Tuck what am I going to do?" she asked pacing the floor (This is still before Danny arrived)

"I don't know Sam, I find this pretty funny actually. Why don't you try to tell him again or give him another note or e-mail him or something?"

"Yeah, maybe," she said right before Danny knocked on the front door.

They spent the rest of the day together "studying" as they liked to call it which mostly consisted of playing _Doomed_ till it was time for Danny and Sam to leave. Danny walked Sam to her house before he started to walk back to his house. He liked to do this so that he knew that Sam had gotten home safely.

As soon as Sam entered her house she ran upstairs to write an email to her best friend.

_Dear Danny, _

_I am the one that sent you the note in Lancer's class, not Paulina. She just saw an opportunity to get close to you. What the note was supposed to say was that… I love you and want to more then just friends. Please consider it._

She was about to hit the send button when she remembered that she had forgotten to sign her name. So she was about to type her name when her cat jumped up and landed on the mouse which caused it to hit the send button.

She went to bed that night thinking that she had lost another chance to tell him and it had been shot down again, by the evil demons of love. Then she realized that he would recognize her email address. But then there was one problem, she had changer her email address because of her parents snooping her emails so she had changed both the address and the password.

So again she was left in misery knowing that some how some other girl would get the credit.

A/N Sorry its so short but hopefully the next chapters will be longer and sorry it took so long to update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please R&R!


	3. The Search and Chat Room

Chapter 3: The Search and Chat room

Danny went home after walking Sam home. When he arrived he dodged another useless invention of his parents and went up to his room and checked his e-mail.

He found the e-mail but didn't recognize the address so he was about to delete it when he saw the subject, "Hey Danny it's me." So he opened it.

After reading it he realized that he had been tricked by Paulina. He sighed when he realized that he now knew that there was a girl out there that liked him but he didn't know who it was. Now he had to search for her. So for the rest of the night he made flyers to pass out the next day at school to find mystery girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Danny arrived at school with bags under his eyes. Even though he had only missed one night of sleep he looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. So when Danny walked up to Tucker and Sam and asked them to help put up the flyers how could they say 'no'.

At first Sam was worried about the event that had just happened. _Not another girl I have to worry about. _ She thought then she read what the flyers read…

**To The Mystery Girl**

**I would like to know more **

**About you **

**Talk to me tonight **

**In the chat **

**Room **

**See you there **

**-Danny Fenton **

Sam smiled and walked towards her locker after Danny had left to put up more flyers.

"Well you're taking this well." Tucker said looking at the smile on her face.

"Yeah, well I think it's great that he has finally found a girlfriend that will make him happy, so to speak." Sam said.

"Yeah right," Tucker retaliated with a wicked smile on his face.

"Besides it helps that I'm the one he's looking for." She smiled.

The rest of the day went by fast for everyone except Danny and Sam. They were both excited to get home and on the computer.

So at 8 that night Danny was sitting on his computer waiting for the right girl to get on. As he waited he recognized a few girls but none of them had the same email address as the email he had receives the night before. It seemed like he had waited forever until she finally got on.

Waiting4U: Danny u there?

Ghostboy: Yeah, I've been waiting forever 4 u 2 get on.

Waiting4U: Srry I had homewrk

Ghostboy: It's ok, so who r u?

Waiting4U: srry no names quite yet

Ghostboy: k, do I know U?

Waiting4U: yes

Ghostboy: Tell me about u

Waiting4U: well, I like 2 B myself, have great friends and I like ghost hunting

Ghostboy: Really?

Waiting4U: yes

Ghostboy: Do u like me only 'cause I'm Danny Phantom

Waiting4U: NO! of course not I liked you way before that….srry 2 cut it short but I g2g. see you later.

Ghostboy: you'll see me but I wont see u, right….

Waiting4U has logged off……

Danny leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. This girl sounded better that he could have ever imagined.

Sorry about not updating but I've been trying to complete this story so I know where its going and Im not sure I like it. So what do you think? Please Review!

Thanks –Iluvdolphins-

(P.S anyone seen the new Harry Potter Movie?)


End file.
